


Not Lost in Translation

by kellebelle



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some feels, There is zero plot here, Well maybe a little bit of plot if you look hard enough, mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellebelle/pseuds/kellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loves Steve. He really does. He just doesn't know how to verbalize it. (One-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Lost in Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guidedbyharbourlights](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=guidedbyharbourlights).



> I was given a prompt to write a fic in which Steve has told Tony he loves him many times, but Tony has yet to say it back. Well something like that. Hopefully this isn't too disappointing. I don't pretend to understand the way my brain works most of the time.

If there was one thing Tony Stark knew for a fact, it was that he did not know how to express his feelings.   
  
_“Actions speak louder than words.”_  
  
What was the point of saying something when it could just as easily be expressed or proven through an action? This is how wars were won. This is how his dad did it. Telling someone to fear you was not as effective as giving them a reason to fear you. The Howard Stark philosophy.  
  
The thing of it is though, sometimes...sometimes Tony hated having to go to such great lengths to prove himself to others. Steve often told him that he did not have to prove anything, but Tony ignored him on that because Steve was wrong. Tony would never get to stop trying to prove himself to others. He’d screwed up one too many times in life, hurt one too many people, cost one too many people their own lives, and now he was paying the price. Words would not win this battle against himself. Against everyone else. He had accepted that before he’d even taken up the mantle of Iron Man. He’d never once deluded himself into believing that someone would change their minds after their first meeting and decide that he wasn’t such a bad guy after all. Tony Stark himself did not believe it.  
  
Steve was an anomaly. He’d gotten a terrible first impression of Tony and had managed to do a complete one eighty because now he made sure to tell Tony he loved him everyday. When everyone else was getting annoyed with Tony’s rants, his constant restlessness, even his ability to get lost in what he was doing, Steve was still smiling at him. And for some reason, Tony stopped hating himself so much for small periods of time. Sure, they had their fights because not fighting with Tony was more difficult than pulling a horse out of quicksand.  
  
Tony was sitting in the kitchen, sipping at some coffee at 11:30 at night because why not? It wasn’t long before the very person that took up the majority of space in Tony’s mind took a seat next to him at the table. Steve’s hand immediately went to the back of Tony’s neck and began massaging it gently.  
  
“I thought I’d find you here. You haven’t been in your workshop all day. Is something bothering you?”  
  
Tony half smiled and turned his head to look at his boyfriend.  
  
“Nah. Just been busy today. That’s all.”  
  
Steve seemingly accepted that and leaned forward to press his lips to Tony’s. “Love you.”  
  
The genius gave Steve a small smile. No matter how many times Steve said it, Tony always froze when it was his turn to say it back. At first he had dismissed it as him not being ready to say it, but the harsh reality was the fact that he had no idea how to say it. This shouldn’t bother him, except that it does because Steve hasn’t questioned him. Steve hasn’t demanded to know why Tony won’t say it back. Steve hasn’t threatened to leave Tony, which Tony saw as more of a miracle. Whatever he could not put into words though, he always made up for in his actions. Well, at least he hoped so. Whether it was an extra safety precaution Tony added to Steve’s Captain America suit or the fevered kisses they shared at night when they were in bed together, in Tony’s mind, he was always hoping that Steve was getting the message.  
  
He pulled away from the kiss eventually and rested his forehead against Steve’s. “What have you been up to today?”  
  
Steve set his sketchpad on the table between them. “Art mostly. I’m sure you already knew that though.”  
  
Tony chuckled softly and placed a hand against Steve’s cheek. “Can you show me?”  
  
Steve pulled back away from Tony, his eyes darting toward the sketchpad before he shrugged. “Sure. I wanted to show you something anyway.”  
  
This answer surprised Tony because Steve was always hesitant about showing his work to anyone, including Tony. He always said his drawings were never finished, never ready to be seen by others. Reaching for the book, Tony swallowed only somewhat nervously because the complete look of trust on Steve’s face was just another precious moment, a time when the soldier was telling the genius he loved him and trusted him enough with things he generally preferred to keep private.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
Steve nodded, keeping his eyes on Tony. “Yes.”  
  
Tony opened the pad to the first page and smiled softly as he began to flip through the pages. The first few had been faces from Steve’s past no doubt, but it did not take long for him to notice drawings of the Avengers. Some of them were stunningly beautiful and Steve had an eye for detail. Tony was pleased to see cartoony versions of them as well though. He lifted his eyes to look at Steve when he saw a cartoon drawing of himself and Clint as children who were obviously taking great pleasure in all of their mischief. Steve grinned in response and continued to wait for Tony to get to the final drawing.  
  
When Tony finally did get there, his mouth dropped open in silent awe. There was no shock that he was the subject of the drawing, but the emotions that seemed to be put behind it made his heart flutter. He realized that Steve already knew, and that it didn’t matter if he wasn’t able to vocalize it.   
  
The picture itself was of Tony adding a final touch to that adjustment he’d made on Steve’s suit awhile ago. He had no idea he’d been smiling so much, but he often found himself smiling just thinking about Steve so he did not need to question if that had been added in or not.  
  
He looked up at Steve, heart now pounding against his ribcage. “This is...”  
  
Steve blushed but he was smiling. “Exactly what I see everytime I look at you.”  
  
“Someone who is always wrapped up in his work?”  
  
Steve rolled his eyes. “Someone who cares about everyone else so much that he will do anything to ensure their safety. Someone who does this because it makes him happy to help others in one way or another.”  
  
“Could you get any sappier, Cap?” That was supposed to be a joke, but the words got stuck in Tony’s throat and he looked away.  
  
“Do you really want me to sit here and wax poetic about you for the rest of the night or do you want me to show you?” Steve arched an eyebrow.  
  
Tony blinked, a slow smile forming on his lips. Suddenly it was clear. And easier than he expected it to be. “I love you, Steve.”  
  
When he was yanked into a hard kiss, Tony decided he would definitely be telling Steve just how much he loved him more often from now on.   
  
Actions were all well and good and made a statement, but that moment proved just how much three little words can really change your life.  
  
Steve was currently mandhandling him into the bedroom though, and that was one action he was more than okay with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
